Beauty and the DOG
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: Sesshoumaru actually turning into a real dog? A fairy curse? Confusion and...licking? What will Sesshoumaru do when a fairy decided he needs help somone other than himelf. What if he fell in love with the girl hes to pair with someone else? Sessh/Kag
1. Chapter 1: The Consequences

**Beauty and the DOG**

(AN: A Sessh./Kag. fic)

It started out like all the other fairy tales. There was a prince. A pauper princess, and the bad guy who tried to get between the two. But what happened if the prince and the bad guy at the beginning were the same person. What happened if he didn't treat his princess the way he should have. What happened if the telltale fairy came and cursed him? Sounds a lot like Beauty and the Beast right? Wrong. What if the fairy realized that the prince, as he may not have a heart, still could get a girl to fall in love with him even though he didn't deserve her, and he didn't REALLY love her? What if he was a complete selfish jerk, but a princess had been in love with him anyway but he had broke her heart. What curse could she give him then? Here's what she came up with….

* * *

"What?!" He yelled angrily and disbelievingly. He yelled it so loud you could hear his voice echo across the castle. 

"You heard me."

"You cannot not do this."

"Did I stutter? You WILL be turned into a regular dog (like the dog you are, jerk), at which time, instead of helping yourself, and getting a girl to fall in love with you, you will get a girl to fall in love with SOMEONE else. You will bring another couple together, then and only then will I change you back. Plain and simple. You have no choice."

Sesshoumaru growled and stood up, in front of the fairy creature, ready to defy her.

"What about my land, and people. I cannot rule as a dog. And I refuse to be demeaned in such a way—"

"Hold, on lover boy. I see the truth in this and have already thought of a solution. At midnight for an hour you will be turned into your normal human like form, so people will not know of your transformation."

"But who will protect my land during the day? Rethink this fairy." Sesshoumaru let out a warning growl.

"As for that, your father will be sufficient enough."

"He has been long dead. You know this."

"If that is what you believe…."

"Explain."

"He is not dead, as you perceived. He is actually fine. Apparently he thought to retire for a while, and the only way to get away from all his duties and enemies, was to disappear."

"And why would he not tell me this"

"Would you have let me alone other wise Sesshoumaru?" Said a male voice that entered through the double doors.

His face said no. He probably would have tracked down the bastard and killed him.

Mr. Taisho (I forget his first name…) laughed. "Question answered."

"I will not be turned into a pet." Sesshoumaru stated like he actually had a choice.

Mr. Taisho laughed. "Accept it or not. It is still going to happen."

"Father. I do not care that we are related and you were never dead. I will still kill you if you even attempt to—" Unluckily for Sesshoumaru, it was to late and there was nothing he could do. The fairy cut him off by waving her hand and then disappearing as his betraying body transformed into a white fluffy dog that stood about a little less than a full grown Rotwyeler (sp?). All around he was pretty big, but he was still fluffy, which he found degrading, and he was still shorter than even _humans_, even if he WAS big for a dog.

Sesshoumaru started growling which translated too something that is too vulgar for me to type (and I'm just too lazy).

"Now don't be like that. I mean, you have a whole month to get them together, who ever they are."

Sesshoumaru gave a look that clearly said 'and if I don't'.

Mr. Taisho gave a sort of nervous smirk as he backed away toward the exit. He rubbed the back of his neck like he had something bad to say.

"Well….about that…."

Sesshoumaru started to growl again. Once again you don't want to know what he said.

"Yeah…ifyoudon'tgetthemtogetherthenyou'llstayadogforever—okthenBYE!" Mr. Taisho high-tailed it out of there before Sesshoumaru could even comprehend what he said, so that he could save himself a few scars he new he would get if he stuck around till Sesshoumaru figured out what he said. (he said, "if you don't get them together then you'll stay a dog forever—ok then, BYE!)

As soon as Mr. Taisho was gone, Sesshoumaru finally worked out what it was that he said and was ready to kill. Only problem was, he couldn't do any damage in the form he was in.

Sesshoumaru decided to yell for one of his servants that had just passed.

"Woman. Come here."

The maid look inquiringly at Sesshoumaru and then suddenly she got frantic, worried and possibly even a little angry.

"Now, I know I look like a dog, but I AM Sesshoumaru. Go and get—"

"What are you doing here?! Oh, no, you have to get out! You definitely are cute….but you have to get out!!!—"

"What are you talking about human? This is MY house—" 

"—Master would kill me and the rest of the servants if he found a DOG in here. Not to mention he would kill you too. Come on, you have to get out!" The maid got a broom and started shooing him away, of which he reacted by growling menacingly letting her know that if she got any closer she would be needing a doctor soon.

Suddenly it hit Sesshoumaru like a ton of bricks. He was a DOG. As such he would probably _sound_ like a DOG. Barking and such. Which also meant that the _servant _couldn't understand a word he was saying which also meant that she had no idea _who_ he was. He wasn't one to cuss (that was more his brothers style) but as he was degradedly shooed out of his own house, the only thought going through his mind was 'Damn.' …and about how he was so going to kill his father and that damned fairy if it was the last thing he did…but you get the picture.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do or where to go, which was very unusual for him. Usually everything was planned out and nothing else mattered, but now he was just stuck. 

He thought about all the people who he knew and was friends with that might take him in, but that was just the problem. Him being who he was HAD no friends. He had never needed them and never saw any point in them. He had himself and that was all that mattered. It had never occurred to him that he would ever be in such a predicament as to actually need someone that was not himself. He had gone his whole life alone, why should he expect anyone to suddenly start giving a damn.

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and thought about his growing headache as he walked as elegantly and prideful as possible down a dirt road. It was starting to get dark and he had walked many miles with nothing better to do.

"Who can I set up? Especially in this body." Sesshoumaru mentally sighed again as he realized that he had actually decided to obeying his father and that damned fairy. His pride to an immense blow, but he knew it would be much worse for his pride for him to stay as he was at the moment.

Right after "saying" that, he heard two loud arguing voices, as if answering his question.

"Inuyasha!!! YOU HAD BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT YELLING AT ME FOR GOING BACK TO MY TIME AGAIN!!! I SWEAR—"

"DAMN IT WOMAN! I keep TELLING you that you don't need to be going back there anymore!!! What do you need an….Igh scol edumacation anyways?! Its so stupid! All you need to know is—"

"What Inuyasha!! How to COOK?! How to CLEAN?!"

"Well, yeah!"

Now she was pissed. "WHY INUYASHA?! BECAUSE I'M A GIRL!!!!! BECAUSE I'M A WOMAN! AND what about my _FAMILY_! **ESPECIALLY** AFTER I SAW YOU WITH _**KIKYOU**_! I SWEAR, YOU ARE THE MOST SHOVANISTIC JERK ASSWHOLE—"

"Feh, like I care."

"OH! YOU don't CARE!! So I bet DO you CARE about THIS! –SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!! OH I SWEAR YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK SOMETIMES!!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!! AH!" Kagome was just so pissed that she threw her hands up in the air and walked away in some random direction…which happened to be in the direction of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome started to mumble to herself. "I swear…can be so….needs to stop being such a…."

Sesshoumaru was about to go hide when Kagome caught sight of him before he could move.

Kagome's eyes got really, really wide as soon as she saw him.

Sesshoumaru thought that she was going to run away, but then he heard a high pitch squeal and practically felt her pounce on him before he could growl to warn her away.

"Oh my gosh, oh-my-gosh, OH-MY-GOSH!!! SHE'S SO CUTE!!! AWW!" Kagome was on him like white on rice.

"Woman get OFF me." Sesshoumaru 'said' but instead Kagome heard barking and yelled even more about 'her' cuteness as she started to scratch him behind his ears.

"That does feel good…NO **NO**! Get off, get off! I **COMMAND** YOU WENCH!"

Kagome giggled as she scratched under his jaw.

"Oh man, that is SO cute!!! She likes it!! AWW!"

"Curse you traitor body!" It seemed he experienced more emotion now in this dog form. For some reason he couldn't ignore, shrug off or completely annihilate some of the emotions that wanted to come out. Probably the dog instinct or something.

"AND I AM NOT A GIRL!!" Sesshoumaru rolled over as she started to scratch on his belly. Soon she realized that there definitely was SOMETHING there.

"OH MY GOSH!! SHE'S A HE!! AWW!!! EVEN BETTER!! I bet you're a lot better than that stupid, stupid, STUPID Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru had decided that he would kill her as soon as he was a demon again (maybe quickly killing her for saying that Inuyasha was stupid and sitting him so much)….as soon as her accursed scratching stop feeling so good….

"Wait wait…a little right…a little down…NO NO!! WENCH CEASE YOUR TOUCHING!!"

Instead Kagome hugged him. He knew that if there was a god that he was laughing at him right now…ah the irony…

"Kagome! What are you doing?!" This time it wasn't Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha came around a few trees to see Kagome petting and cooing over the white fluffy dog.

Kagome decided not to get mad. Especially on such an impressionable doggy (right…).

She was tired of being mad all the time and yelling. The doggy was too cute to be mad anyways. Kagome mellowed out.

"What does it look like I'm doing Inuyasha?" Kagome replied calmly as she continued to look at and pet Sesshoumaru.

"Whatever. Come on Kagome. Lets just go collect more jewel shards." Apparently Inuyasha had mellowed out some too. If just for the moment.

Kagome sighed. She could hear the sorry tone in his voice. "Alright. In a minute." Kagome was still mad at him, but she didn't hold grudges for long…well sometimes anyways…she was still pissed off about Kikyou and didn't think that it would go away easily.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru straight in the face.

"Do you want to come with me? I'll take care of you. Maybe get you some good food, and a bath…even if you may not like baths…" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. Kagome truly believed that animals could understand everything we were saying, and even talk back even if they couldn't speak in words.

Sesshoumaru thought it over. He decided he would accept. As much as it pained him, (his pride at least) he figured that getting Kagome together with Inuyasha, as he had noticed with their scent that they WERE NOT mates as of yet. That surprised him, by the way they seemed to like each other and how Inuyasha was always going on about protecting her…..but then again with all that yelling….in any case this was just to good of a chance to miss.

"What are you talking about Kagome? He IS NOT coming with us! We have to go shard hunting! Don't forget that this was all your fault…"

'_**Wrong move half breed.**_' Sesshoumaru thought. Even with his little social skills he knew what he said was about to put him into A LOT of pain.

You could see the anger on her face and knew what was coming. "Inuyasha! SIT!! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome turned around and ignored Inuyasha's body being thrown into the ground as she began to walk away. She figured if the fluffy dog wanted to come then he would follow.

Sesshoumaru followed.

"Kagome don't you go any ware—" Inuyasha started to say as he tried to get up.

"Inuyasha. Sit boy." Kagome said with finality as Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked side-by-side back to the group.

Sesshoumaru may have hated humans, but it was definitely amusing to see her have control over him and make him get his ass beat if he should ever get out of place. He would never let a woman have so much control over him, but then he had never really met Kagome before either.

Kagome was about to step into their camp when she suddenly skirted it before she came into view of her friends. Sesshoumaru continued to follow her, but he gave her a questioning look.

Kagome looked down and laughed. "I don't really feel like dealing with anybody right now. Especially when Inuyasha gets back. He can be such a pain sometimes…though I know he has a good heart with good intentions deep down."

"Where are we going."Sesshoumaru barked...he was curious, so sue him.

Kagome seemed to understand.

"You'll see." She replied as they continued to walk.

Soon he saw a lake. Sesshoumaru slowed down as Kagome kept walking toward it.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't following, and turned around and whistled.

"Come on fluffy! I got to give you a bath if you're going to stay with us!" Kagome whispered loudly, not wanting to alert her group (mainly Miroku) that she was bathing, as she didn't want to be disturbed, even by Sango. She was that tired.

Sesshoumaru sat down and gave her the 'look'. Kagome giggled.

"Oh come one. DO NOT tell me that you want to smell like that."

"I also don't want some wench giving me a BATH. As a dog I may not wear clothes, but I do have some dignity woman."

Kagome grinned as he growled out his response. Kagome could imagine what he was saying. (remember that Kagome can't understand what he's saying, but she can guess pretty good most of the time)

"Fine. But I WILL get you in that lake sooner or later. I'll get you eventually. But till then, I guess I'LL take a bath. I may like dogs, and hang around one all day, but I DO NOT want to smell like one thank you. Just stay there, k? Oh, I'm going to leave my stuff with you so know one steals it." Kagome said this while swinging her yellow backpack off of her back and taking out all shampoo stuff.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru, but he backed up.

"Do not undress in front of me! Have you no pride!"

"Come on. What's wrong?"

Kagome's eyes widened with realization.

"Your modest! Shy! Aw, I think you're the only guy that would actually refuse to see a girl bath…even if you are a dog…your not gay are you?" Kagome walked up to him and hugged him, thinking of how cute he was as Sesshoumaru whined his objections of being called gay. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru Kagome didn't hug him this time for her own benefit.

Kagome latched a leash around his neck.

Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"AHA! I TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU!" Kagome grinned as she drug Sesshoumaru to the lake.

"I will bite you if you get any ware near me human."

Kagome heard him growl.

"Alright, if you want to be like that…" Kagome knew what to do…

Kagome stopped pulling him. She walked up to him and licked him.

"What in the hell?"

"That's right. You either get in that lake or I give you a bath right here and right now. I do not care if I get hairballs. One way or another, YOU ARE getting a bath." (yes, gross I know, but its pretty funny)

Sesshoumaru growled at her and then went silent. If he wanted to get Kagome and Inuyasha together FOR REAL then she would have to trust him, and she would have to let him come along. At least it would make things immensely easier. This was literally going to kill him as he let Kagome drag his fuzzy ass down to the lake.

"You know when I am human and after I get you and my foolish half brother together, you shall be third on my hit list, right after my father and that damned fairy."

Kagome heard is growl/howl/bark and laughed.

"Be nice. It's not that bad. You're such a baby. And don't think I didn't hear that. I bet your saying how you're going to eat me or kill me in my sleep or something…ah well, like I saw on a movie. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission." (You know I don't even know what movie that's from…I can't even remember. Even though I swear I just saw it) Sesshoumaru thought about what she said and thought that it sounded pretty right, but there was no way in hell that he would admit that she said something that wasn't completely stupid.

"We'll see about that…"

"Yeah, yeah, get in the lake." Kagome said in response to his barking.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the edge of the lake and looked down at the surface that was shining under the full moon light. He was actually going to do this. God help him.

Kagome sighed exasperatedly as she pushed him into the lake just for him to jump back out of the lake and stood there shaking in the cold.

"Oh, I know, and I'm sorry. It is cold huh? I forgot about that. Lets hurry up and get this over with. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Kagome decided to start with his head and work her way on his back and so forth. Sesshoumaru sat there with a stoic look, but he was actually steaming. While Kagome worked on his back with the shampoo, he was actually thinking on how it wasn't that bad since he was in a dog form when he looked up at the moon and realized that something was off or wrong. Like something was tugging at the back of his mind, that he forgot, but he was sure there wasn't anything important he had to do or remember….

….Sesshoumaru's eyes got to the size of saucers when he remembered that he was suppose to change back to his normal form at midnight for an hour. It was almost midnight. And Kagome was giving him a bath. Somebody save him.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru's stance turned more rigid.

Kagome paused. "What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru gave no sign of what was wrong, though he knew the problem was that damn leash she had him on. He couldn't just run away before his change…he had to trick her to let go of the leash, but he knew he only had a few minutes till it was time to change. He had an idea, but once again a blow to his pride would have to be taken. At the rate he was going he was going to have none left by time the day was over.

'_**Ah well…two can play it that game human.'**_

Sesshoumaru put on a goofy smile for Kagome. As she was confused at this sudden show of emotion, he jumped on her and started licking her all over, forcing Kagome to fall back and start laughing.

"What in the world—" Kagome let go of the collar in the confusion.

"Now!" Sesshoumaru jumped off of Kagome and ran as far and as fast as possible in some random direction.

Kagome sat up and realized what the dog did.

"Hey! That's cheating!!! Come back." Now what did Kagome do you ask? Why she chased after him of course…and it didn't help that the moon was out and that Sesshoumaru was ALL white in the darkness.

Sesshoumaru would be screwed if Kagome caught up with him when he was changing. What's even worse was the fact that the random direction he had happen to chose was going toward the groups camp. Either way he was screwed. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

So here's my new story! I hope you like it. Tell me if you do or don't. I got tough skin, but if you like cuss me out or something, I WILL cuss right back at you. There's this thing called 'constructive criticism'. Look it up. Learn it. If you don't like it then say so and move on. Yeah, I guess it isn't as funny as my other story, but I was hoping that I could make it kind of funny. If you have any ideas, just tell my in your reviews, or message me. I know the beginning might be kind of confusing, but I hope you got the drift. I hope you thought this chapter was some what entertaining. (I personally think its funny that Kagome had to give Sesshoumaru a bath, not even knowing its Sesshoumaru, but that's just me I guess).

OH, and i know that it may not seem like a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic, but it is. Just got to be _patient_. Please. Thank you. I SWEAR. No lie. Just stick with it.

**To clarify**:

"talking"

**_'thinking'_**

"barking"

Laterzzz


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's Great Escape

_**Beauty and the DOG**_

**Chapter 2**:

**_Sesshoumaru's Great Escape, and his New Name_**

Oh yes. Sesshoumaru was screwed. He just didn't know it yet.

Sesshoumaru kept running though, still oblivious to the camp ahead. Suddenly he broke out into a cleared area where Kagome's group was, luckily he hid behind some bedrolls before anyone saw him. He wasn't sure what they would do if they saw him, but he didn't think it would be good.

Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome was catching up and coming into view. If he didn't hurry it wouldn't matter if she caught up because EVERYONE in the area would see him. And he still had NO CLOTHES ON. It was official. He had no pride left. It all just disintegrated at the thought. God must be having himself a good time….

Suddenly Kagome finally made it and ran into the area.

"I know you're here Fluffy! Come on out! We're almost done with your bath!" All of Kagome's friends looked at her like she was crazy. (by the way Inuyasha is here with the group now)

"Did you see a white dog come here? He ran off while I was trying to give him a bath..."

"Feh, why were trying to give him a bath? He isn't coming anyway." Inuyasha said pushing Kagome's buttons.

"He's coming and that's that Inuyasha. Just tell me if you see him or smell him."

Inuyasha looked over to the bedroll. He knew that the dog was there, but decided not to say anything. He didn't want the dog to come along anyway. For some reason that dog irked him. Something about his smell that was familiar. Besides, who was he too stop the dogs freedom. Yeah it was an excuse, but whatever.

Sesshoumaru ducked down lower, knowing that Inuyasha knew where he was. He figured that Inuyasha just wanted him gone, but what he didn't know was that he was just going to come back, so it didn't matter what he did. He just had to get away for an hour.

Sesshoumaru had two options. Either sit there and change right here and hope that no one would move the bedroll where everyone would see him naked, or run like hell and take a chance and possibly get away. Most likely he wouldn't, but it was a chance he would have to take.

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw that Kagome had brought back her yellow bag and had dropped it right down next to him, without even realizing it. He saw an oversized t-shirt in her bag. It would have to do just in case she caught up.

Sesshoumaru pulled it out with his teeth, in hopes of not making a sound and maybe getting away with a small head start. No luck. As soon as he pulled out the shirt, everything else in the bag was pulled out with it, making a very loud crash.

All gazes rested on him as he sat there, surrounded by stuff, the t-shirt still in his mouth.

Sesshoumaru turned around and was about to dart off into the woods when suddenly Kagome appeared right in front of him, blocking him. Sesshoumaru did a 180 and turned around and ran in that direction. Suddenly the whole camp broke out in chaos.

Every time Sesshoumaru would run one way, Miroku, Sango, Shippo or Kilala would appear out of nowhere and in his way. Inuyasha was just sitting there lazily.

One time, when Sesshoumaru was almost cornered by Sango, Sesshoumaru jumped on Inuyasha's head and leaped over Sango. Inuyasha, pissed, started to chase after Sesshoumaru as well.

Suddenly it was like the whole group was chasing him one way, and he was darting back and forth in the camp trying to trip them up, which seemed to be working. Everyone was tripping all over themselves. All was chaos.

Finally when Sesshoumaru thought everyone was down on the floor, trying to get up off the floor, he darted off in the woods, still holding the huge t-shirt in his mouth. What he didn't know was that Kagome hadn't fallen yet and was still hot on his trail.

Sesshoumaru looked over his to see Kagome following.

"This wench is STUBBORN." Sesshoumaru looked forward again just to see that he was back where the whole thing had started. The lake.

…ah yes, once again irony comes to bite everyone in the ass…

Sesshoumaru looked around while he was still a small distance from the lake and saw a huge tree that he could duck behind.

He kept running and only looked back when he made it behind the tree. Kagome might have seen him go behind the tree, but he wasn't sure.

As soon as he made it behind the tree, his body transformed back, at the very last second, just like a fairytale. Only question was did he have enough time to throw on the shirt.

"Fluffy, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO GO AND GET YOU!! You know what! Your getting another bath mister. We have to start all over, you know. Just come on out and get it over with." While saying this Kagome had been creeping up to the tree she thought she saw him go behind.

At the last word she jumped behind the tree yelling, "AHAH!!"

…except that the thing behind the tree definitely WAS NOT a dog. What was worse that when she ran out behind the tree, she couldn't STOP. She ran and crashed right into the tall ice pick. And could that be enough? No, she couldn't just ram into the guy, oh no. She had to fall _on_ him (Sesshoumaru was on the ground with Kagome on top of him). Enough yet? NO, of course not. Her face had to connect with his face. Can you guess where her lips landed? Yeah. She was screwed.

Kagome pushed herself off the ground away from Sesshoumaru's…coughcough…face. "Wha—uh—I mean—" Kagome's words started stumbling over themselves.

Kagome practically jumped back off of Sesshoumaru, eyes wide with surprise and probably fear. Then as soon as she comprehended what was going on she blushed about 20 shades of red. The only thought going through her head was, _**'OMG'**_ That pretty much said it all. Well, and the thought _**'Damn, he's a good kisser.'**_ But you catch my drift.

Sesshoumaru showed no reaction but it was definitely a different story on the inside. _**'Some one kill me now. Why must life torture me so? Sigh, I feel a head-ache coming. But, she is not bad at kissing…for a human' **_(coughcough, yeah right).

"Uh…Lord Sesshoumaru? What in the—"

"What are you doing woman."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Uh, well…."

Both of them got up at this time from the ground and dusted themselves off.

Kagome, despite herself looked Sesshoumaru up and down. He was wearing nothing but a shirt and he was wet. Kagome blushed again deep red till she saw something…that shirt that looked very familiar….

Kagome's eyes widened with realization.

"That's MY shirt!! What—"

"I have no idea what—" Sesshoumaru was going to say he didn't no what she was talking about, but then he had a better idea.

"I owe you no explanation, but if you must know, a white dog came running through here with this shirt and I could smell a filthy human coming and knew that one such as yourself would not know that I was bathing. Unlike you humans, I do have some pride."

Kagome just stood there confused.

"I don't understand. Wha-huh?" Kagome was out of it.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? I suppose you _would_ being a woman and a human—"

'_**Oh no he didn't.'**_

"I do NOT need you to spell it out for me _thank you_. I am very capable of spelling. I have been going to school for, oh I don't know…more than 12 years. It's that this situation is very….unusual."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"Indeed."

Sesshoumaru was going to leave when Kagome asked a question.

"Do you know where the dog went? I was giving him a bath and he ran off. I worried that there's something wrong….he was ok at first and then suddenly he ran….that dog is smart though. Got me. Won't happen again." Kagome grinned remembering. She would have to get him back for that.

"No. I did not. But I know something about dogs, and I think he will come back. You did say he was smart. I doubt he will get hurt." Sesshoumaru was going to leave but Kagome stopped him once again.

"But what about my….my shirt?" Kagome wasn't so sure she should have asked and just let him keep it, but she _really_ liked that shirt.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome. Eyebrow went up again.

"What about it?" Sesshoumaru turned back to the direction he was going and kept on walking.

Kagome sighed at the loss of another one of her favorite t-shirts. They either got ruined in battle, or someone somehow stole it.

"That's so mess up."

Sesshoumaru had the urge to smirk as he walked back to his castle to get some decent clothes and do as much work as possible before he changed back in an hour, since he had been away all day, although his father probably did most of it already.

Sesshoumaru may still hate humans, but this one was definitely amusing. Now all he had to do was ignore those questioning looks that he would get when going to get clothes in nothing but some odd looking clothing that barely covered the _essentials_. He just prayed that his father did not cross his path with him like this.

* * *

It was definitely not his day. As soon as he got on the premises, his father popped out of nowhere. 

"Say a word and you die."

Mr. Taisho didn't need to say anything. He was laughing his butt off, which pretty much said it all.

As soon as this was over, it was so death to everyone who happens to be any ware near him.

* * *

As soon as Sesshoumaru figured almost an hour had past he went to his wardrobe and decided that he might take a few clothes so as to prevent this from happening again. He had also decided that he would bring back the girls shirt. When he was in his dog form of course. No sense ruining his reputation just yet. 

He walked out side, holding a few clothes, he looked up to see that the sky looked much farther away than usual. He had already changed back.

* * *

Kagome laid down on her bed roll and thought about fluffy. She wondered where he went and if he was coming back. She had been having more and more fights with Inuyasha lately, and that dog had made her laugh, which hadn't happened in a long time. Not to be emo or nothing, it was just nice to having someone to talk to other than a yelling degrading jerk, and friends which all they did was pity her, and she didn't want to be pitied. 

Kagome looked off into the woods to see a white doggy coming her way.

"Fluffy! You came back!" Kagome said this in a loud whisper so as to not wake anyone. She might have been worried that Inuyasha would be awake, but she had put a sleeping pill in his food, to get him asleep and not complaining about whatever. Hey! Don't tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing if you were in her position. No, she was not really that mad at him. Kagome knew that when they fought, it was never really meant to be mean or nothing. It was almost like a game, but sometimes Inuyasha went to far without even realizing it, and lately she had tired of the game.

Sesshoumaru growled as he walked up to her and sat down, looking like his dignified self.

Kagome giggled softly. "You have got to be THE most proud dog I have ever met."

Sesshoumaru growled again, as Kagome started scratching behind his ear.

"Oh, you know you like it….so I've been wondering what to call you? I hardly think that fluffy is the best name for a GUY. That is unless your gay, but by your reaction last time, I don't think you are."

"I am definitely not gay thank you. And I do not want to be called fluffy." Sesshoumaru barked out.

"So what do you want me to call you?" Kagome looked at his white furr.

"I guess calling you a cracker would be out of the question." Kagome giggled when she thought about her friends. That's what they would name him, she was sure.

"What is a …cracker?"

"You know you remind me a lot of Sesshoumaru, as weird as that sounds."

Sesshoumaru barked at the name, like he actually liked the name. (I wonder why)

"Yea—no" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Hey, don't yell at me mister. Do you even know what his name _means_? What kind of name is killing perfection? No wonder the guy is so socially challenged. With a name like that…."

"My fathers still swearing that he should have changed my name to make me less stoic. And I AM NOT socially challenged. I just choose to dislike everyone that isn't me with the passion of a thousand suns."

"I don't care what you say, I'm not giving you that name. I think it's a bad influence. Especially on a kid. How about…Bob? Fluffy Bob?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly stated that she was insane.

"Alright, not Bob. I was just kidding anyways. How about….Toby?"

Another 'What the hell' look from Sesshoumaru.

"Hmmm…Snow ball? Oh, come one, you know it'd fit."

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Alright, alright, don't get you fur in a twist. Alright, I saw this name on the internet. How about Geisha?" Kagome fell over laughing at that name. It means 'Sexy eyes' (i read it on the internet)

"Are you trying to get your self killed woman?"

"Don't growl at me. I was just kidding. Ok, how about, Yuki? It means snow, so it fits pretty well I think."

Sesshoumaru thought it over and then shook his head. It sounded to girly and he had a cousin named Yuki. He was really annoying. And really gay. Sesshoumaru kept getting hit on...

Kagome sighed. "Fine. I got one last name mister picky. Himitsu? It means secret." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in the eye and his questioning gaze.

"It's because you always seem to be hiding something. It seems like you always got something on your mind, or something to say, but you just…don't. You know?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it. It didn't sound to bad. And it had a good meaning. He thought it interesting that the girl had such perceptiveness, but got over it easily. Everyone had their moments of not being a complete idiot human he guessed.

Sesshoumaru laid down and was quiet, silently saying he accepted the name. Wasn't as good as his sexy name but it would do.

Kagome grinned. "Alright, Himitsu it is."

Kagome laid back with her hands behind her head, thinking. Suddenly she sat up again.

"You know I'm really awake Himitsu. I think I'll go take a bath since I have nothing better to do. Plus who knows how long till we'll be camping right next to a lake? You think you could make sure none of the guys come this way if they happen to wake up? Please and thank you." Kagome got up and got her yellow bag and sprinted silently for the lake.

Sesshoumaru had decided that he would start after morning that day on trying to get the two together.

_**'But since that's not for another few hours, how about I have some fun…'**_ Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Inuyasha.

He bit Inuyasha on the ass.

"What the HELL!" Inuyasha yelled sitting up. Inuyasha looked like he was about to strangle the dog, when he noticed something missing.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her bedroll. Definitely not there. He started sniffing around and started following her scent.

Sesshoumaru silently followed behind, waiting for the chaos that was about to ensue. Who said he never had fun?

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha broke out into the lake area looking for Kagome….just to realize that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! INUYASHA!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???!!!!! HHIIMMIIITTTSSSUUUU HELP!" Kagome got out of the water and threw on a towl as she started throwing her slippers at him, and then started throwing rocks at him when she ran out of that.

"AH, WOMAN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROU—"

"HHHIIIIIMMMMIIIIITTTTSSSSSUUUUUU!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Who in the HELL is HIMITSU?!"

Sesshoumaru came jogging in and got in front of Kagome, warning off Inuyasha. He hated his brother, but ah, the advantages of having a half younger brother to torture.

Inuyasha glared at the dog, finally realizing that this had been his plan from the beginning.

"I'LL KILL THAT DAMN DOG!" Inuyasha said about ready to lunge at him.

"Oh, know YOU DON'T INUYASHA!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH A HAIR ON THIS POOR INNOCENT ANIMAL'S HEAD!!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!" Kagome stood slightly in front of Sesshoumaru as she continued to throw rocks at Inuyasha's body that was currently six feet under.

Eventually the spell wore off and Inuyasha finally had enough strength to get up again. As soon as he did, he saw the dog rub up against Kagome's leg, just to spite him, which worked as Inuyasha stood there fuming, but unable to do anything.

Yes, many, many advantages.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Phew! That was a bit hard for me to type. I did this story on a whim like my other story called 'HOW TO LOSE SESSHOUMARU IN TEN DAYS'. Like then, I had no idea what I wanted to happen exactly, so its kind of hard to type something when YOU don't even know what you want to happen. Well, I sort of know I want to happen in the end, but you catch my drift.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING, JUST PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL TRY AND USE IT IF I LIKE IT AND IF I CAN!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I blame my lawyers. They refuse to petition anybody to make so I do own it. Ah well….

THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! AND I WANT MORE MORE, MORE, **MORE** REVIEWS!!!! I shall keep going for now, but I have not gotten much reviews, but I'm hoping some more people with read my story and like it (hopefully). If your reading this, I expect you to review whether you like it or not. Please and thank you.

And yes, I put lots of Inuyasha torture in this one, but I really thought it would add some humor. AND yes, Sesshoumaru shall be 'trying' to get Kagome and Inuyasha together in the next chapter (though whether it actually works or not, is still unknown). I just had to add this though. There had to be some 'Sesshoumaru and Kagome bonding' since he's suppose to be Kagome's 'dog'. She has to trust him right? So yeah.

Laterzzzz


	3. The Story of the FOOT: APRIL FOOLS!

**THAT MORNING**

Kagome stretched out lazily as she felt the sun glare blazingly into her eyes. She rolled over.

"Five more minutes…." Kagome mumbled.

"WENCH! GET UP!! TIME FOR JEWEL SHARD HUNTING!!!"

Sesshoumaru got up and bit Inuyasha on the ass for kicks.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT DAMNED—"

" No your not." Sesshoumaru said simply.

Inuyasha looked shockingly at Himitsu.

"WHAT THE HELL! IT CAN TALK?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T!!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere a gigantic foot fell from the sky and squished a tree and Inuyasha.

"Well, that solves a lot of problems." Kagome said normally as if nothing had happened.

"Indeed."

BUT THEN SHOCKINGLY EVERYONE REALIZED THAT IT WAS A SMELLY FOOT!!! **DON DON DON!!!!**

"Oh, GOD!! THE SMELL!! THE SMELL!! SAVE ME, AHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You know there is only one way to get rid of a smelly foot." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Kagome looked eagerly at Sesshoumaru, like he held the secrets of the world.

"You must….PUT ALL OF YOUR UNDIES ON IT LIKE A SHRINE!!!" Said Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Kagome looked skeptically at him.

"Tis the only way." Sesshoumaru said, looking down while shaking his head.

Though Kagome should have been suspicious of this strange epiphany, but hey! Who was she to argue with a talking dog? He's too innocent and cute to lie right?

"K!!" Kagome took all her panties (including the ones she was wearing) and hung it on the foot. THEN SUDDENLY THE IMPOSSIBLE HAPPENED.

The foot was still there.

"HEY! I thought you said it would disappear." Kagome said turning to Sesshoumaru.

"It did."

Kagome looked back to see that the smelly foot was indeed gone…as well as all of her undies.

Kagome fell to her knees.

"NOOOOOO!!!!! I JUST BOUGHT THOSE!!! THEY WERE SO CUTE AND EXPENSIVE!!! AHHH!!!"

"That wasn't all of your panties." Shippo said appearing out of know where, talking like it was the normallist thing in the world to be talking about.

"Huh?" Kagome said standing up.

"There." Shippo pointed to her bag, which still held ONE last of her panties.

"No there isn't." Sesshoumaru said, cutting off Shippo's statement.

Sesshoumaru jumped up and grabbed her undies with his mouth and threw them in the lake that appeared out of know where.

After seeing this some-what absurd action, she fell on her knees once again, screaming "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome stood up after that and sighed. "Ah, well. Another thing I got to get when I go back to my time."

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and stood just about underneath her while looking up.

"Whatcha want Himitsu?"

"Nothing. I'm happy just sitting right here…." Sesshoumaru said.

Of course it wasn't till five minutes later did Kagome realize what he was ACTUALLY looking at.

"Oh YOU PERVERT!! Wait…. you're a dog. Nevermind."

Then SUDDENLY Sesshoumaru turned into his normal form.

"What? Sesshoumaru?! Dude, that is like, TRIPPIN!"

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome, some how fully clothed, for some unknown reason.

"What?"

Kagome was going to answer, but before she could Sesshoumaru leaned down and they kissed.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

...till one day the foot came back, fell out of the sky, and squished everyone.

THE END!!

……

**APRIL FOOLS**…belated.

Did you think that I would REALLY write a chapter this stupid and bad? If you said yes, then F U….**kidding**…but seriously, I SEE HOW IT IS!!! Thinking I would actually type something like this for my story. HMFF!!

Yeah, this was stupid, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to finish the next chapter, so I thought that I would play a prank and make a really crappy, and nonsense chapter for you guys, and hopefully keep you entertained long enough till I get back from vacation and update for the next chapter…. Though I doubt that its going to take you six weeks to read this entire stupid, April fools chapter, I thought I'd give it a shot. ANYWAYS, this

**IS A JOKE CHPATER, AND ISN'T REALLY WHAT HAPPENS!!!**

I'm just stalling. So yeah. This is just basically my authors note saying that I'm not going to be able to update for the next month if not more since I'm going on vacation somewhere and won't be able to update. SORRY PPL!! Truly, but I shall update as soon as I can. I've already written like, half of the next chapter….anyways… THANKS FOR READING AND PUTTING UP WITH MY STUPIDNESS!! My sister forced me to do it!!! It's all her fault. She threatened me with her stinky feet if I didn't do it.

**LATEZZZZZ**

**HAVE A HAPPY BELATED APRIL FOOLS!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Time New Place New Fleas

_Beauty and the DOG_

**Chapter 3**

_**New time, new place, new smells….new fleas…**_

Kagome laughed manically as she got up early that morning (after hearing a loud slap from Sango's signature slap). Today, she was going to get back at Himitsu for making her have to chase after him last night, and causing her to land on Sesshoumaru and ultimately loose her favorite shirt.

Kagome started to make breakfast, and secretly got a small vial of small moving black bugs. What are the small moving black bugs, you ask? Why fleas of course. What would she be doing with a small vial filled with fleas in her backpack, you ask? Who knows…. lets just say Kagome wasn't the only one reeking the benefits of Sesshoumaru having a younger brother…. that is until Himitsu incurred her wrath….

Kagome slowly approached Himitsu with a mischievously evil look in her eye: A look that she had slowly inherited from the Kitsune after those long years hanging out with him and the rest of the group.

Kagome '_happened_' to walk by Himitsu suddenly while she '_happened_' to be holding a vial filled with fleas, when she '_accidentally_' tripped on a small insignificant lady bug, which also '_accidentally_' made her finger '_slip_' and uncork the vial, which '_happened_' to turn upside down onto Himitsu, which '_incidentally_' made all the fleas fall all over Himitsu's fur. How she managed tripped over a ladybug the world can only guess (coughcoughhinthint).

"What in the—" Sesshoumaru didn't even get to finish his sentence. He suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to scratch EVERYWHERE.

It was a very comical scene as Kagome fell over laughing as she watched Himitsu start scratch everywhere, and start biting himself all over the place. Kagome could practically SEE all the fleas jumping around on his fur.

"Hmm…I guess you got fleas Himitsu…wonder how that happened? Maybe if you had not made so much of a fuss, and just have let me finish the bath, you would not have contracted such a thing. Darn. And I was really looking forward to having you smell like you just jumped out of the garbage."

Sesshoumaru growled as he continued his scratching escapade. He would have torn her apart, if he had the time and energy. At the moment though, he was a little distracted to do anything.

"What—(scratch bite scratch)—in the—(bite scratch bite)—I swear—(scratch bite scratch)—I am—(bite scratch bite)—going to—(scratch bite scratch)—kill everyone—(bite scratch bite)—when this—(scratch bite scratch)—this is over!! –(bite scratch bite)"

"Gah! What have you done you evil woman!"Sesshoumaru barked at Kagome between biting and scratching his fur mercilessly.

Kagome grinned as she stepped back. "I have NO idea what you're talking about. I mean, I was going merrily along my way, and BAM. A lady bug appeared out of know where and…. well you know what happened." Kagome laughed evilly inside her head. _**'That's what happens when you don't listen to people who know what they're doing! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! …ahem…anyways…'**_

"Before I kill you, TELL ME HOW TO GET RID OF THESE DAMN FLEAS!!" Sesshoumaru was on the verge of tearing off his own skin.

"Oh, I would help you, but after that crazy fiasco you had us all go through, I have some cleaning up to do around here. Till I'm done, you'll have to wait. " Kagome smiled widely as she started to fix up the still chaotic area from the night before.

"You will get these things off NOW."Himitsu started growling at Kagome menacingly.

Kagome did a very, Sesshoumaru-like eyebrow raise. "Oh really mister? Well, maybe I should go if you're going to growl at me like that. I think I'll go back to my time and get some extra supplies even though I just got back. Maybe catch up on some homework. Lord knows, I need too."

Sesshoumaru stopped growling. How was he to get his dimwitted half brother together with Kagome, if she wasn't HERE?

"Nice, try buddy. BUT, I'm still going back now….maybe a little later today, so that I can get ready and get everything together, so I know what we need. Last time, I forgot, and could only guess as to what to get. And maybe you should learn a lesson from this experience, mister 'high-and-mighty'."

"Don't make me have to eat you."

"And there will be no eating of body parts."

'_**How did she know?'**_

"I'm good like that. Now you'll just have to get over it. I'm going to go to see Keade, so that she can tell me of anything we need. Play nice." Kagome smiled as she walked away and waved.

"How am I supposed to get them together now?" Sesshoumaru looked around and saw that Inuyasha was coming. He wanted to smirk as he remembered that Kagome had made him sleep away from the group on the floor, with the use of one of her bedrolls, that she had started to let him use lately, instead of just leaning on a tree all night. What she did was probably tantamount to making your husband or boyfriend sleep on the couch, that was to short and small for him to sleep on, while you, yourself slept on a nice cozy, king sized bed, snoring happily, with fluffy blankets.

Inuyasha walked in, and before he could blink, Sesshoumaru had an idea and had already jumped on his head, making sure his fur (coughfleascough) got all over him and in his hair. Your probably wondering how this would help get Inuyasha and Kagome get together, well…just wait and see.

For a minute, Inuyasha just stood there confused, as Himitsu started to run away. Then all of a sudden his senses went into over drive as he started to feel the itching sensation on his scalp.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!?!" Inuyasha started to scratch his head like there was no tomorrow. You could see all the fleas in his hair having a good time, because his hair was so white. What was worse was that he was half demon, so he felt it a hundred fold. It was worse than any normal flea.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled, hoping that maybe Kagome could explain this crazy phenomenon.

Kagome came running to see what was wrong, to find a crazed (cough, even more crazed) Hanyou trying to tare off his scalp with his razor sharp claws.

Kagome stood there looking at Inuyasha questioningly. "What happened?"

Inuyasha continued to scratch as he tried to explain what happened. "I don't know. I was standing there, when that damn dog jumped on me all of a sudden. When he ran away, my head started to itch like HELL!"

Kagome watch Inuyasha actually squat down, and use his toe nails to scratch his head, like a regular dog.

Kagome of course, burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahaha!!! HAHAHAHA!! OH, MY GOSH!! HAHAHA!" Inuyasha squatted there in the same position, looking none to happy at Kagome's mirth.

"Jeezz. What is so funny?" Inuyasha asked, with nothing better to say.

"Ahahaha—It's just—ahaha—Its just that—ahahahaha—ITS SO CUTE! AHAHA!"

Inuyasha continued to sit in his 'doggy' position, with his foot still connected to his head, as he slowly lowered his leg, Kagome recovered from her laughing moment.

"Hey! Who said you could laugh at me—" Inuyasha was cut off though, by Kagome walking up to him and starting to scratch behind his ears like no tomorrow.

"Hey!! DON'T TOUCH—ahh." Inuyasha sat down as Kagome continued to scratch his ears, him unable to finish his statement. It just felt to good.

"Oh, Himitsu IS good." Kagome said laughing once again.

"What does that dog have anything to do with my head itching? I swear I'll kill him if—"

"Now, now Inuyasha. It wasn't really his fault in the first place. I sort of—well I—"

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I gave him fleas so that he would be forced to let me give him a bath later (and as a good revenge for last night)."

Inuyasha's sweat dropped.

"Well, now I got to wash your hair. Come on—"

Kagome stood up and slung her yellow bag over her shoulder as she motioned for him to follow.

"I am NOT letting you wash my hair!! I can do it on my own, THANK YOU!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right…and when was the last time you even took a BATH, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha moved uncomfortably.

"Uh, well…. that—that's besides the point!!"

Once again Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, I'm going to wash your hair and that's that mister! Do you WANT to have fleas the rest of your life?"

Inuyasha gave a look that said obviously that he didn't.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, and as he started to back away, Kagome grabbed him by the ear and started pulling.

Inuyasha tried to resist, but the ear pulling was too much for him, and he went along quietly.

Kagome laughed when they reached the lake and he stared down at the water like it was his enemy.

"You know, for someone who hates Himitsu so much, you sure do act like him more than you think."

"I do NOT!!" **"**I do NOT!"Himitsu jumped out of his hiding place to voice his disagreement, just to prove that she was right.

Kagome looked amusedly at both the dogs. Both so much alike, and both so dense….

"So what Himitsu? Are you spying on me?"

"Normally, I would say, 'Do not flattering yourself' but since I AM actually stalking you to make sure things go smoothly…."

Kagome laughed. She had no idea what he said, but it sounded funny.

Inuyasha glared at Himitsu, as he walked away to go hide behind another tree, and let the couple bond.

"Come on Inuyasha…." Kagome got the flea shampoo, having anticipated this happening a long time ago.

Inuyasha dipped his hair in the water, to get it wet, and sat down for Kagome to fix his flea problem.

Kagome knelt down behind Inuyasha as she began to pour a bunch of shampoo on her hand and started to lather it all up in Inuyasha's hair. He had a lot of fleas, so Kagome figured just to use the whole freaking bottle. There was no point in being stingy and just having to repeat the process if it didn't work.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kagome smiled as she continued to scrub his head.

The both of them sat in comfortable silence as she worked out all the kinks in his hair, and slowly completely covered his hair in the flea-killing shampoo. Inuyasha could practically hear all the fleas' poor pleas for help. He idly wondered if Myouga had accidentally gotten in there. He wasn't complaining if he had.

The silence was comfortable at least till Inuyasha opened his big mouth, though he did not have any ill intentions at first.

"So, you going to run out of that shampoo stuff?" It was a simple easy question that Kagome accidentally made worse.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go get some more after I leave later tonight. Can't have Himitsu tarring off his skin…."

"Wait what?" Inuyasha turned around.

Sesshoumaru didn't know who he wanted to kill first, Kagome for bringing it up, or Inuyasha for what he was about to do….blow up.

"You ARE NOT going back there! You just got BACK! We have to go JEWEL shard HUNTING! I still need to be a full demon!! You're not going anywhere Kagome and that's final." Inuyasha said this crossing his arms childishly.

Wrong move.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said threateningly.

"That was the last time I will explain it to you. I will go home whenever I wish. If you have a problem with it, then go take it up with your girlfriend Kikyou. And THAT'S final Inuyasha." Despite herself, Kagome said this very slowly and calmly. Way worse than her normal anger. This she said dangerously and meant it. There was no playing around.

Inuyasha was about to stand up with protest, when Kagome gave a very dog-like growl.

"Inuyasha. Sit. Sit. Sit. I will see you later Inuyasha. Good-bye."

Kagome stood up and walked away from a hair-dripping, three-feet in the ground Hanyou-Inu. Do not mess with a calm angry woman who didn't get enough sleep last night to keep her sane.

* * *

Sesshoumaru cussed as he followed Kagome, as she walked to the camp and gathered her things (scratchscratch). Plan A, FAILED (scratchscratch). No wonder they weren't mated yet (scratchscratch). Just getting so upset after being alone for five minutes, **alone** was a miracle beyond words (scratchscratch). 

"Damn stubborn human and half breed—" Sesshoumaru saw as Kagome walked up to a well and jumped in.

"Do not tell me that stupid human—" He didn't get to finish his statement as he ran toward the well, and looked down, just to see she wasn't there.

"Hn, this is what the woman meant by 'her time'. Interesting…"

Sesshoumaru tried to jump in, but a shield appeared over and he just bounced off.

"Now how does the woman do it…" Sesshoumaru circled the well, analyzing it, when he saw Inuyasha come running his way.

Inuyasha walked up to the well and grinned cockily as he looked at 'Himitsu'.

"You can't get in can you?"

"No, I just like sitting around here looking at you smiling face." Sesshoumaru barked sarcastically. His beast seemed to come forward more in this form, than in his 'human' form.

"Keade explained it. Only demons who are trying to help Kagome or who are concerned for her welfare can go through the well. The well senses and activates when it feels someone trying to get in it. Whether good or bad, decides its reaction. WHICH MEANS, that you can't get through. Probably because your not a demon…."

"Shows what you know idiot. Probably just doesn't want me in because I'm doing this for my own intentions instead of trying to help her….ah well…"

Inuyasha grinned at his triumph as he jumped in the well while he left the dot sitting next to the well, wagging his fluffy tail calmly.

"See ya later, FLUFFY!" And Inuyasha was gone. To bad Inuyasha didn't realize that since the well was activated for a few seconds while he was going through the well, because then he might have been able to stop Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru jumped in right after Inuyasha, hitching a ride, whether he knew it or not. Sesshoumaru felt a light feeling as he 'fell' through the well and landed with a new sense of gravity at the bottom of the well. It was obvious that both Kagome and Inuyasha had left the well almost immediately so that no one knew he was there. Now the only problem was climbing out of the well, (while scratching his skin off) without his demon strength to jump out of the well, nor his cloud thing to lift him out of the damned well, nor the opposable fingers needed to climb out if all else fails. It looked like Sesshoumaru was in for a long wait until he went into his 'human' form and could actually get out of the well. Though he was unable to tell what time it was, with a roof that was precariously placed right over the well.

'_**Damn'**_ So much for no profanity. Must be his stupid, idiot half-breed, half brother that was rubbing off on him. Sesshoumaru felt another headache coming on.

Then suddenly there was a blue light surrounding the well again, with him still in it.

"What the—"

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped back against the wall as someone was transported through and into this well. 

Kagome looked down surprised to find Himitsu already there.

"But I got in after you…"

Kagome understood his questioning gaze.

"Yeah, but it might be that because you're smaller than me that you can get through faster and thus come out before me!" Kagome said happily, glad that she was actually coming up with a smart explanation.

Himitsu just stood there, acting as if he really didn't care.

Kagome sighed as she realized her one moment of smartness and glory was wasted on a prideful, uncaring dog who probably couldn't even understand what she was saying ANYWAY.

"Fine, be like that. But you do realize, I'M your only way out of this joint right?"

You could practically hear Himitsu sigh as he rubbed up against the woman that he was plotting the demise of, asking silently to take him up with her.

Kagome giggled. "Alright, come on. I'll put you in my backpack and climb up."

Himitsu degradedly climbed into her backpack, and tucked himself inside, curling up in a ball (even though he's HUGE) so that she could climb up easier.

Kagome grinned as she made it all the way up, and walked out of the 'building' (or whatever you want to call it), glad to be home. That is until the unexpected happened.

Himitsu jumped out of her backpack….RAN…..AGAIN!

"DAMN IT!!" Kagome yelled. Apparently Inuyasha was rubbing off on her….

* * *

As soon as they got outside, Sesshoumaru realized the worst thing on the planet had happened again: It was almost midnight. AGGGAAIINN!! Sesshoumaru growled when he realized that he once again was without clothes to at least cover himself with. Ah, the horror…. 

'What in the hell is that—' Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide as he saw a monster (cough-car-cough) coming right at him.

Sesshoumaru got the 'deer in headlights' look as he jumped off the road and onto the sidewalk.

He watched as the car honked loudly, practically killing his eardrums, and smelt the pollutants coming out of the car. Ugh, this place was DISGUSTING! How did mortals live with this?! No wonder they never lived very long lives: Probably even less now.

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw a mass amount of odd clothing in a small house, (cough-24 hour clothing store-cough) much like that of the girls' clothes.

Well…whatever works…

Sesshoumaru waited till there was a long stream of people going in the store, where he could slip in "unnoticed".

Only problem was….he WAS noticed.

"EEE!! A NASTY DOGG! AHH! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!! EEWW AND HE HAS FLEAS!!"

Sesshoumaru looked up and saw the older woman who had said that, while continuously trying to scratch his fur off.

"You're not much easier to look at yourself woman" 

"AHHHHH!!"

Sesshoumaru ran for some cover, but could only find a small closet with clothes on the hangers (changing room). Not a second later and he changed back into his regular form (A/n: Should I say it's his human form, because technically he isn't a human so…).

Sesshoumaru could he the lady stomping over to the closet that he was in….he looked around and saw some clothes that had been left behind…it looked A LOT like what Kagome wore…hmm…

* * *

….It was a good day, the moon was out and—A DIRTY NASTY DOG RAN INTO THE CLOTHING STORE!! AHH!! AND IT HAD FLEAS!! 

Ah, yes. This was the older ladies point of view.

Intent on getting the dog out, and being a 'good citizen', she marched over to the changing room and flew open the door….

…Only to see a man putting on a girls uniform….

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

THUMP 

Yeah…she feinted. I guess not enough Special K in her diet…

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned around to see a feinted old lady. He pulled down the dress, thus officially covering up all important parts. Well…at least she wouldn't be a problem no more…. 

Sesshoumaru stepped over the fallen lady, as if she wasn't there and strode out of the store….just to hear a loud ringing coming from the doors. He looked back to see the people wearing blue start to approach him…he must have done something wrong that he didn't know about…

"Hold it right there young lady! FREEZE! Hold your hands up in the air, and we'll settle this!"

He must have thought that he was a girl…but nobody stops the Great Lord Sesshoumaru!! Plus he still had fleas…there wasn't NO way that he wasn't moving his hands and fingers.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the glass door, punched it through and jumped out of there.

"Shit, we got a runner—"

Suddenly a girl with black hair, and in a school girls uniform came around the corner, to see another tall girl in a school uniform with silver hair running/jumping away at an impossible fast pase.

"Lord Sesshoumaru??" Kagome said confused as the figure disappeared, thinking that she must be wrong and going out of her mind, she continued on her way to the pet store. There was no way that Sesshoumaru could be in her time, IN a girls uniform, ON the run from the cops. Just…impossible.

* * *

"And here we see a SWAT team chasing a high school girl—" 

"—That's right Paul, a high school-REALLY TALL-girl who appears to be on—"

"—Foot, running away with a school uniform—"

"God Damn it Paul, SHUT UP! This is my story—"

"Fuck, no it's not Bill—"

"—AND we'll be right back ladies and gentlemen, after a short break!!" Said a cheery voice coming on screen suddenly—replacing the two fighting co-anchors on the news.

Ms. Higuarashi clucked her tongue at the two young men on the TV, fighting for a news coverage story. And they were so close to having a catfight too—

"Hey Mom, I'M BACK from the 24 hour pet store!!"

Kagome popped her head into the living room to see a disappointed mom looking at the TV.

"Just face it mom. They are never going to let two fighting news casters on air—"

"One day, you'll see honey! And I'll be ready and waiting—"

Kagome laughed at her mom's small fetish for trying to find News anchors in a fight.

"So what did you name your dog Kagome? I forgot to ask you before you left for the pet store."

"Himitsu."

"Secrets??"

"Yeah…he's just one of those kinda dogs—it just seems to fit, you know?"

Kagome's mom nodded as she got up to go get some shut eye.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go sleep. Don't stay up to late Kagome. I'm sure that Himitsu will come back soon, so don't worry. Good night!!"

"Good night mom!!"

As soon as Kagome's mom made it up stairs and in bed, Kagome heard a thump at the door and a

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard a few loud bangs coming from behind him—WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE HUMANS?! Where in the hell did all this technology come from? They are supposed to be complete idiots…well they still were, but now they were idiots with mass destruction weapons! Damn. 

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky and saw that his time was almost up…whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he was still trying to decide.

Sesshoumaru looked around at all the houses and realized that he was going to have to find Kagome's house before he turned back, or he'd never be able to find it, and he would have to wait till he turned back—and that was NOT an option. He was not going to wait in this world for a SECOND longer than needed.

That was when Sesshoumaru also realized that he was going to have to check EVERY SINGLE LAST HOUSE in order to find hers. All the houses looked so much alike, and there was just SO many of them….although his search would be narrowed down a little bit, by the fact that she lived near a shrine…

Sesshoumaru actually sighed as he started on the nearest house that looked like Kagome's. Sesshoumaru jumped in through the window into a bedroom.

"AHH!! LESBIAN PERVERT!! AHH!!" The girl who had been in the room started to throw her shoes at him. What is up with girls and throwing shoes??

Now on to the next one….

* * *

"EEE!!" 

"AHHH!!"

"UH!"

"EEE!"

He had jumped into a room full of a bunch of kids (SLUMBER PARTY!)…the only problem was, that the bunch of kids were BOYS.

"Dude…she's hot…"

"Fuck yeah…"

"Hey, my lips hurt, can you kiss it better??"

"Hey baby, you and me ain't nothin' but mammals, so lets do it, like they do on discovery channel—"

A few whistles were heard as well as some more cheesy lines.

What did he EVER do to deserve this? Sesshoumaru was about to annihilate all hormonal kids, when he realized that he was already slowly changing back. His nails were starting to become duller—Suddenly Sesshoumaru heard what must have been a miracle.

_"Alright, well, I'm going to go sleep. Don't stay up to late Kagome. I'm sure that Himitsu will come back soon, so don't worry. Good night!!"_

_"Good night mom!!"_

Sesshoumaru looked around for the voice, but didn't know where it was. He looked around at the boys.

"Where's that voice coming from….Kagome"

One of the boys got a look of understanding and pointed out of the window right across the street, to a house with a SHRINE! Yes!!

* * *

Kagome opened the door to see a tired, completely dirty Himitsu laying down at the door. She put her hands on her hips. 

"And where were you at all night mister??"

Himitsu gave that 'I'm-tired-and-don't-want-to-talk-about-it' look, while simultamiously trying to tiredly scratch his fur.

Kagome sighed as she picked up the flea-infested dog and took him upstairs with the stuff she bought from the pet store.

This time as Kagome gave him a bath, he didn't fight it. Right then, all he cared about was getting clean and getting rid of the fleas.

"Fuw! All done. Now was that so hard?"

Himitsu gave her look that obviously said it was.

Kagome laughed as she toweled him dry.

"Alright time to go to sleep, and then we'll go back…I still need to give Inuyasha a bath….not that it wouldn't kill to be a little humble every-now-and-then." As Kagome said this, she gave Himitsu a wink. Ah, so she liked to torture his brother as much as he did….

Kagome got on her bed and layed down underneath her covers.

"I made your bed over there" She said pointing to a comfy large basket full of soft blankets.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her, forgoing the bed and jumped onto her mattress with her.

"—Or you could sleep here."

Kagome giggled as she snuggled next to Himitsu and petted him till she fell asleep. Himitsu had decided to enjoy this now, because she might not be so happy in the morning to find that he had eaten a few shoes while she wasn't looking….

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**OMFREAKINGOSH!! I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!! AFTER MONTHS OF PROCRATINATING!! I mean, someone gave me LOTS of ideas, but I was just so slow, and still uninspired that I just didn't feel like updating. And then one day (today) I decided that I was going to update if it killed me, and here we are. I just felt so inspired today!! YaY!**_

_**I am so sorry for taking so long. I really hope you like this chapter, since I haven't updated in forever. I AM SO SORRY! REALLY! I'll try to update much sooner this time, but I still give no promises, because of school and report cards…and my sisters having a baby….just so much to do! And if you didn't care much for this chapter, I'll try and make the next better! **_

_**And don't forget!! If you have any ideas, just tell me or message me, and I'll see what I can do!! Ideas are always a big help.**_

_**I THANK YOU ALL FOR IDEAS! Especially **__**Sonsasu The Winter Dragon!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL UR IDEAS!!**_

_**latez**_


	5. Chapter 5: Now Who Shows Whom Up?

_**Beauty and the DOG**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Now who shows whom up again??**_

"DAMN IT HIMITSU!! ALL MY NICE SHOES!! YOU HAD TO EAT ALL MY NICE **KNEW** SHOES!"

"…And they were pretty good too…wonder if you have anymore…"

"—AND IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO PAY FOR THEM!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I WORKED FOR THEM!! INUYASHA WAS PISSED AT ME FOR MONTHS AFTER TAKING TIME AWAY FROM THE PAST TO BE HERE AND _WORK_!! GRRR—"

Sesshoumaru just sat there patiently waiting for Kagome to end her tirade. He knew it wouldn't last long and eventually she'd settle down…he just didn't know _when_.

"NOT TO MENTION HOW MUCH SCHOOL WORK I HAD AND WASN'T ABLE TO DO BECAUSE OF _WORKING_!! AND THEN WHEN I **FINALLY **GET DONE WITH IT, I'M _STILL_ UNABLE TO DO MY SCHOOL WORK BECAUSE INUYASHA _DRAGGED_ ME BACK TO BE HIS 'JEWEL SHARD DETECTOR!! UUHHH!! MEN!! I SWEAR—"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

Then he looked up at Kagome in the middle of her tirade and gave the big eyes of innocence and that 'I'm sorry, I didn't know' look. Damn, he was _good_.

Kagome looked down at the shining eyes of the fluffy dog and squealed like a fan girl.

"EEEE!!! IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL TO BE SO CUTE!!" Kagome glomped him.

"…Ah, how hard it is to be me…" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome continued to be glomped, petted, hugged, and yes—kissed by an over excited Kagome, happy to give away all the love in the entire world.

Kagome giggled at the resigned fate that Himitsu now sported on his face.

"Oh, your such a mellow-dramatist Himitsu!" (As in Mellow-dramatic) Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Me? I'm not the one going crazy whenever I happen to see a large eyed fluffy dog."

Even though Kagome only heard barking, she thought she understood.

"Hey!! It's not MY fault that you're so cute! In fact, it's YOUR fault. So there."

"…That makes no sense. How can it be MY fault if you can't resist my all-powerful sexy-ness?" (A/n: Couldn't resist, sorry)

Himitsu gave the questioning look like she was insane.

"Just—just CAUSE!! Besides…your not THAT cute…there are PLENTY of other dogs just as cute, if not cuter." 

Sesshoumaru gave the 'I don't believe you, you must be kidding me' look.

Kagome smirked.

"It's true! In fact, I'm about to go to the dog park!! HA! You'll see."

Kagome marched over to the exit door.

"You'll ALL SEE!!"

As Kagome marched out of the door, Himitsu slipped through and followed her before she slammed the door shut.

"Who in the hell is 'all'?"

**SHRUG**

She must have been in the moment.

* * *

As Kagome marched to the park, she continued to mutter obscenities under her breath, something along the lines of "Damn dogs…damn men…damn cuteness…damn women hormones…and cuteness…" 

Sesshoumaru raised a doggy eyebrow as he continued to stalk Kagome as she made her way to this 'park'…or whatever it was. She really did have a mouth on her…Inuyasha must have been rubbing off on her…he'd have to talk to Inuyasha about that…not that he cared…or anything…

Kagome opened the gate and walked in to see a doggy park full of…dogs.

"Ohh, THEY ARE SOO CUTE!!" Kagome ran over to an even BIGGER and even FLUFFIER doggy than Himitsu.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he started to give a very low almost inaudible growl from his throat. They were getting _his_ petting, _his_ attention, _his_ glomping…Sesshoumaru's growling raised a bit more as he slipped in through the gate and watched as Kagome went around petting EVERY SINGLE dog in SIGHT.

If this continued, there was sure to be a scrap soon…

* * *

Kagome smirked inwardly as she petted a small mini-doxin doggy (A wiener dog). The doggy started to scratch his skin in pleasure. 

Yeah…she knew Himitsu was there. Of COURSE she knew. She'd have to be blatantly blind _not_ to see. But…Kagome figured it'd be good for his ego if she showed him that she didn't _have_ to give him all the attention that she did. It was a privilege, not a right. THEN maybe she'd get more appreciation…why she cared so much about that since Himitsu was her dog, she had no idea…but whatever. He was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

Kagome laughed as the next dog she started to pet, rolled over on his back, with his tongue lolling out, wanting her to scratch more.

Sesshoumaru didn't hold it in anymore. He began to growl more and louder, so that the dog could hear.

"Back off. Mine." Is basically what the message said. Of course KAGOME didn't know that…

Kagome looked up to see a not-too-happy Himitsu growling at the other dog to back off.

"Himitsu!! No!! You know better! He's just an innocent dog. Maybe YOU should be more appreciative and less aloof, like you are better than me."

Himitsu continued to growl at the dog, who did get up and back off. Sesshoumaru went over to Kagome and stood next to her, glaring at any dogs even considering coming near 'his' property.

"Himitsu—!!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and began to nudge her, saying he wanted her attention now.

Kagome stuck her nose in the air as she turned away from him as if he wasn't there.

Sesshoumaru was having none of that as he jumped on her and nudged her arm some more.

**SIGH**

"Fine…but don't expect me to be happy about it. I'll take that as an 'I'm sorry for being such a prick' movement. Lucky you're so cute and I like you."

Himitsu grinned triumphantly inwardly as Kagome began to scratch him behind the ear.

"You are SOO spoiled."

"Yes, but you still cannot resist my all-powerful fluffy dog cuteness."

Kagome giggled as he laid on his side content.

Sesshoumaru was so content that he didn't even notice a guy approach Kagome, until he was already next to her and talking. Nor did he notice the OTHER guy that was also watching the guy next to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. You're looking well! Your Grandpa said that you had pink eye and chicken pox along with malaria!! Looks like you've gotten better!! Do you want to go with me to see a movie—"

Kagome looked apologetically at Hojo. He still wouldn't give up. She had told him she wasn't interested, but still…she almost felt bad for him. He really did deserve better—

**SIGH**

"—Okay Hojo. I'll go on a date with you…but only as friends. I don't want to lead you on okay? But…you've been so nice to me—I'll go with you to the movies."

At first he thought that she was going to refuse him again, but then…SHE DIDN'T!! Yes…he knew that she wasn't interested in him that way…but he still had hope…and all he wanted was one date—just to make sure she really didn't like him like that. How could she ever know if she never really went out with him? She had always refused his proposals (of dates).

Hojo grinned.

"Thank you Kagome! I am so glad! And I swear, if you still don't like me like that, that I'll move on. Okay!"

Kagome smiled widely.

"Okay!! Thanks! I know we've never really been on a date, so in order to put it to rest we'll—"

Then she heard a growl.

Himitsu was on all fours growling at Hojo, once again telling the other male to back off.

"Himitsu! Not again! Come on…"

He was not going to let this other male take what was his. There was no way he was going to let her go on a date with this guy.

"Himitsu!!"

"—Wait." Hojo put his hand out to Kagome, to keep her to stop.

"If we bring him along on our date, do you think he would mind? Wouldn't that be a good compromise?"

"—Well…if he doesn't then I'll just leave him at home…"

Himitsu stopped growling. It was good enough…he could just eat him if he went to far. Satisfied with that, he sat back on his hunches and stood protectively next to Kagome.

Kagome sighed AGAIN. She was starting to feel like HE was the owner and she the pet.

"Kagome!! You are NOT going with this…Hobo guy!! IT'S TIME TO GO JEWEL SHARD HUNTING!!!"

Wow…and the sighs just keep adding up.

"Inuyasha." He had been watching the whole scene.

Inuyasha winced at her tone and waited for her to sit him—only it never came.

Kagome's eyes flashed as she angrily walked over to him, grabbed him by the ear and DRAGGED him down to the well, pushed him next to the well, yelled, "SIT BOY" and watched as he fell down into the obis of blue light.

Then she walked straight back over to the park, grabbed Hojo's arm and marched home, with Himitsu trailing behind.

Kagome went into her house; set Hojo down on her sofa, while she got ready for their date.

There was an awkward silence while Kagome was gone, as Hojo was sitting down on the couch and Sesshoumaru glared at the caught-off-guard Hojo.

….

….

….

….

"So…"

….

….

….

"Meet any cute girl doggies lately??"

….

….

….

….

**GROWL**

…

….

**CoUgHcOuGh**

….

….

….

"Right."

….

….

….

….

Slowly the sun was already starting to set

…

….

….

….

It was dark out now

…

….

Finally Kagome walked back in happily, with a nice black and red dress on, and high heels.

Hojo started to stutter as he tried to give her a compliment.

"Y-you l-look r-r-really nice K-Kagome." He looked so flustered, it was almost cute.

Kagome smiled nicely.

"Thanks Hojo! It's really nice to get a compliment every once and a while, unlike all the other guys, who feel too macho to actually tell a girl she looks nice for once in her life and not say they look like some other girl like Kiky—" Kagome stopped. A little to MUCH information.

"Huh?"

"Oh…uh, nevermind. It's just—nothing. Just completely forget what I just said. What I meant to say was, thank you. That's very sweet of you."

Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek, which was promptly followed by a large blush on the poor guys cheek.

Sesshoumaru saw enough as he started to growl. That was a little more contact than they needed.

Kagome grinned as she leaned down to Himitsu and kissed him on top of his head.

"See? Even."

"…I guess…"

Kagome took Hojo's arm and walked with him out of the house, with Sesshoumaru following behind once again. This time, they took a car.

* * *

The metal machine of terror. That's where he was. But it was so invigorating, and NEW!!! 

Sesshoumaru stuck his head out the widow as he let his tongue lull outside his mouth, catching the wind as they went.

The smells!! The wind!! The feeling as if he were going a hundred miles an hour in this small body!!! Why had he not heard of this 'Car riding' before?!?! He must make Kagome do this more often!! …only no Hojo. Not that it mattered…

Hojo fidgeted as he sat in the back seat, with Himitsu sitting up front in the shotgun seat. He refused to let Hojo have this seat.

Kagome laughed as she pulled into the parking lot and got out with Himitsu and Hojo. It looked like Hojo was going to open the door for her, but she was to fast and was already out of the seat.

Sesshoumaru walked close to Kagome as she got the tickets. Then she realized something. The theater didn't let dogs or any other animals in. Uh-oh…

Kagome smiled nervously as she looked down at Sesshoumaru.

"Uhh…I forgot to tell you…you can't come into the theater…they don't let dogs in…I'm sorry Himitsu…just wait out here while we—"

"—No. I'm going with you—"

"It's okay Kagome. We'll sort that out after we eat and catch a late movie…there going to be a special midnight movie playing at the theater. I'm sure I'll be able to get a friend to look watch over him till the movie's over."

Sesshoumaru started growling. He was not going to leave her alone with him in a dark place where _anything _can happen.

"Shh Himitsu. It'll be fine. I swear I won't do anything. It'll be fine. Don't worry!! Oh your so CUTE when your being overprotective doggy!!" Kagome ran over and glomped him before they took him to a doggy PlayPlace.

* * *

"Alright, now you be good Himitsu. Hojo and me are going to eat, and then go watch the midnight movie. See you later and stay here!! Chow!" 

Sesshoumaru glowered as Kagome skipped off with a trying to catch up Hojo.

There was no way in hell he was going to stay here. Just because he trusted Kagome, didn't mean he trusted Hojo.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sesshoumaru looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It wasn't. Apparently the people watching the dogs were serious about it. They had practically locked down on the place. Sesshoumaru could easily jump the fence, but they had big security guys that were sure to either stop him for getting close enough, or catch him if he did make it out.

Damn. He would have to wait for his opportunity.

* * *

It was near midnight when he finally got his chance. 

Sesshoumaru saw that the humans had a bathroom that people went in and out frequently. Now he just had to wait till the right guy went in—AND HERE HE WAS!

A tall guy, about the same height as Sesshoumaru, if not a little shorter, but with really baggy clothes, walked into the bathroom. Before he knew what was going on, Sesshoumaru still in his dog form, snuck in with him.

Before the guy was able to drop his pants, the large clock rang midnight and Sesshoumaru began to turn into his human form. The guy turned around to see the odd transformation.

Not a second later, the guy feinted, before he even got to see Sesshoumaru in his 'human' form.

**SHRUG**

Made things easier.

Sesshoumaru got to work as he took off the guy's clothes and put on his pants and shirt, by-passing the underwear of course. Not like anybody else would know…

Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving the poor guy only in his undies, happy to finally have opposable thumbs again. He could open doors again!! Wow…he never thought he'd be so happy for some of the simplistic things.

Sesshoumaru strode out of there, ready to go check up on Kagome. He was human now. They had to let him in, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally came upon the 'Theater' or whatever it was that Kagome was suppose to be in. The 'movie' would have already started; whether he knew what it was didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kagome was in there with that guy taking the attention away from him and doing-god-knows what else. 

Sesshoumaru strode into the theater, without a second thought to the teenage worker yelling at him that he 'shouldn't be in there'…didn't they know who he was? He'd go whereever the hell he wanted to. He was 'The Great Sesshoumaru' of course!! (A/n: Rolls eyes…of course)

Sesshoumaru looked left and right. He didn't know what room she was supposed to be in, but he could still smell her and sense her aura. He walked towards it and entered the dark auditorium. He easily spotted her and the 'Hojo' guy.

He glared as Hojo shared popcorn and a drink with her.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and sat down on the other side of her as if he was there the whole time.

Kagome's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Lord Sesshou—"

He turned a glance at her, and then turned back to the 'magical' wall that showed a romantic kissing scene. And 'he wasn't planning on doing anything'. Right. B.S.

"Yes."

Kagome thought that she was imagining, but when he answered her, she jumped out of her seat, thus scattering all the precious popcorn all over the floor, adding to the mess that the clean up people would have to deal with later.

Sesshoumaru held amuse in his eyes as Kagome jumped, squeaked, and practically had a heart attack right then and right there.

Hojo looked questioningly over past Kagome, toward Sesshoumaru, having no idea what was going on.

"Uhh—"

Kagome had to think up an excuse quick for Hojo.

"Umm…this is a friend…uhh…yeah…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Hn. A friend? And I thought that since you gave me your shirt after you found me without clothes that it was a bit different than that."

Kagome went a thousand levels of red.

What??

Hojo's eyes widened in realization.

"Are you going out with Kagome?"

"We've met each other on an occasion, yes."

Kagome went even more read.

"Hojo…n-no! It's not like—"

"It's okay Kagome!! You could have just told me you liked someone else!! Honestly! You two would make a very nice couple! I am so sorry for putting you in such an awkward position!! I'll see you later then! I'll leave you alone from now on. Goodbye!! We can still be friends though!" Hojo got up happily and left. He really was too nice of a guy.

Damn…and she was beginning to like Hojo too. (A/n: ahaha, I keep accidentally spelling Hojo, as 'Homo'...sorry...my bad...ahahaaha)

Sesshoumaru just sat there watching the 'movie' not caring he didn't understand one thing about it. Kagome glanced nervously back and forth between the movie and Sesshoumaru, not sure on what to do.

"Uhh…Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Not to sound rude…but…what are you doing here…and…well…how??"

Sesshoumaru glanced once again amusedly at Kagome who looked so bewildered that she looked like she might explode any second now.

"For someone so smart, I would think you would know…but then you are human and a…woman. I am here to watch a 'movie'. Just like you I suppose." He did that just to see what would happen. He knew that she didn't like the degrading terms that he used. Once again…who said that he didn't have fun once and a while?

SAY WHAT?!?!

"WHAT!!"

The entire room looked at her angrily.

Kagome gave a 'sorry' smile as she lowered her voice.

"I see _that_. But _how_ did you get _here_. In this time. And why?"

"Same way as you. I walked."

DAMN HIM, AND HIS BEATING AROUND THE BUSH-NESS!!

"You know what I mean, Sesshoumaru"

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru." He said throwing some popcorn in his mouth. IT WAS A HEAVENLY MOUTHFUL OF BUTTERY GOODNESS!! He'd have to remember to take some of this back with him…

"Wha—"

"How slow do I have to say this? Y-o-u c-a-l-l m-e L-o-r-d S-e-s-s-h-o-u-m-a-r-u" Fuck, now he was just antagonizing her.

"No, duh Sherlock! I know what you said, but I still don't under—"

And I guess we'll never know what happened at the end of "The Lake House" because Sesshoumaru had already taken Kagome out of the theater and slammed her against the wall, holding her by the neck.

"Do not be disrespectful to me human. I could tare you to shreds."

The first thought that went through Kagome's mind was **_'Is he on his period??'_** …which was followed by _**'Wow this hurts'**_ ….which was also followed by _**'Crap…any longer and I'll run out of air…'**_ …WHICH was also followed by_** 'HOLY CRAP SESSHOUMARU'S GONNA KILL ME!! SHI—'**_

And this was about the time Sesshoumaru began to set her back down on her own two feet, with his hand unclenching her neck, although his body still radiated the 'masculine, I've got to be bigger and taller, and stronger than you' aura, while still towering over her.

Man, if only he had the prayer beads around his neck….

But…no. Darn. If only, if only…

Kagome looked up timidly at the angry demon, only to see that he was already gone.

Kagome let out a sigh.

"If he was shorter…less muscley…a girl…and from the year 2007…I SO would have taken him on…." Kagome muttered pride fully looking down…she has an ego too ya know!

So basically if he wasn't himself, then she would have fought him…right…

"Would you now??"

Kagome's eyes snapped up as she saw Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow and a now amused expression, standing a few feet away from her.

"Wa, uhh…what I mean is…" Kagome said trying to reason her way out of it. It wasn't working.

"You mean you want to fight me. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." This was his chance to get back at her for giving him those god-damned fleas.

"Uhh…no I don't—"

Too late.

"You win, you get your shirt back."

Kagome was about to ask what if he won…which it was totally OBVIOUS he would. But he cut her off.

"Begin."

A second later, Kagome was on the ground, with Sesshoumaru holding her down with one foot. _**'That is so not fair!! He KNOWS I didn't really mean it and wouldn't stand a chance…so what would he REALLY want? To teach her a lesson…but how—'**_

Sesshoumaru stood as he held out his hand.

"What—"

"A shirt for a shirt. I offered my (coughHERcough) shirt, and now you have to offer yours. Fair."

"But I only have one with me. The one I'm weari—"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

OHH, the bastard. THAT'S what he wanted to do to 'teach her a lesson'.

Kagome glared. She was NOT going to give up the shirt she was wearing.

…But there was no way Sesshoumaru was going to take 'no' or an answer.

"Fine. Let me get home, and I'll give you one."

"The one you're wearing."

Kagome shook her head.

"You didn't offer one YOUR wearing. I don't have to offer one I'M wearing. Fair, is fair."

Sesshoumaru started to growl. Of course her logic WAS correct…but who says Sesshoumaru has to ALWAYS play fair. He IS the spoiled prince of the story remember?

Kagome glared as hard as she could at the wall while she pulled up on her shirt and threw it at him. She would have glared at him, but she didn't need a repeat of 'The Wall' incident (when he tried to strangle her…).

As much amusement as Sesshoumaru was getting out of it, one thing was for SURE…she would NOT be getting on Sesshoumaru's bad side anymore…er…at least she wouldn't be TRYING to….DON DON DONN!

Kagome turned a thousand levels of red as she covered her top half. It's a good thing that she was wearing a sports bra today…

Kagome, starting to become angry again at the thought of her being without a shirt, looked up to start yelling again (so much for not getting on Sesshoumaru's bad side anymore) when she saw that he was already gone.

The fu&-$#.

Kagome sighed as she began to walk out of the theater, hearing more and more whistles coming from various places. She would NEVER live this one down…

* * *

After getting revenge back on Kagome, he left, in a hurry to get back to the 'Jail cell of doom and hell', before Kagome made it there before him and got pissed at him again. He still needed her. Oh the irony. HE had just made her scared, embarrassed, and angry, and here HE was, scared that SHE was going to get angry at him…well…get angry at him in his dog form…probably because he wanted to be petted some more…the dog. 

After making a stop by Kagome's house to hide the shirt for later, Sesshoumaru had ran back into the doggy PlayPlace, and ran into the bathroom, pushing all the confused people that had seen the still unconscious guy on the floor.

After shutting the door, he took off the clothes, put it back onto the guy and in record time changed back into his regular 'dog' form.

This was about the time the guy woke up. To see the dog, STILL a dog.

"Dude…I've GOT to stop eating Oreos, Ranch dressing, chips, and salsa all together. I could have sworn…" The confused guy, still scratching his head with one arm, used his non-occupied hand to open the door, and let Himitsu dart out of the bathroom and stand in front of the gate waiting for Kagome to come back, as if he had never moved.

* * *

Still angry and muttering to herself, she walked into the doggy PlayPlace, to see the still sitting at the front gate, Himitsu, as if he had never moved. 

Kagome's eyes opened wide, and did the anime 'shine' as she saw how cute it was that he was waiting for her return.

"AWW!! HIMITSU!! YOUR SO KAWAII!! Were you waiting here the whole time for me?!?! AWW!! You'll have to get an extra treat when we get home!! You are so sweet!"

"Uhh…ma'am? He wasn't—" One of the security dog trainers was about to say, when Himitsu threw that 'If you say one word, I'll eat your heart out and leave the bones for the rest of the dogs here if you don't shut up' look.

The guy swallowed, and opened the gate for Kagome and Himitsu gingerly with a huge (fake) smile.

"He was the perfect angel! Please come again sometime! See you later!"

Kagome nodded as she picked up Himitsu and started to carry him over to her car, scratching him behind the ears lovingly. Still only in her sports bra.

If Sesshoumaru was a cat he'd be purring right now, practically squished against her breasts…not that she noticed…or cared. He was only a doggy after all! (right)

The only problem he hadn't thought of was…all the OTHER guys could see her…stuff too.

A couple whistles were heard, and Himitsu gave a low growl.

Kagome giggled at Himitsu as she put him down in the shotgun seat once again, and then got in the drivers seat.

Blushing twenty times the red of a tomato, Kagome turned on the car, started driving and said, "Yeah…I know what you mean. It's really embarrassing. I can't believe that pompous asshole!! Make me take off my shirt!! I've had over half the male population staring at me the whole way here. And you won't BELIEVE the things that come out their mouths—Himitsu??"

Sesshoumaru now adopted THE angriest, pissed off, 'I'm going to kill the ENTIRE male population' look, coupled along with growling. He ignored the 'pompous asshole' comment for now. Right NOW, he had to focus on WHO to kill first.

"Calm DOWN Himitsu!! I know it's a bra, but it IS a sports bra…people wear LESS in a bathing suit! Besides, it's all that jerks fault…"

Himitsu apparently didn't like the idea of Kagome parading around in LESS than what she was currently wearing, as well as the fact that she had just inadvertently insulted him TWICE.

Himitsu jumped on her lap, WHILE she was driving, and growled loudly, refusing to move, thus stating his 'property' was HIS.

"Damn it Himitsu!! I'm driving!! Do you WANT to crash!! Darn it!!" Kagome swore as she tried to keep the car under control. It was a good thing that she was almost home anyways.

After Kagome reached her house, and parked, she tried to calm Himitsu down.

"It's alright Himitsu, shh, calm down. Their just stupid guys. It doesn't matter what they SEE. They aren't going to get it anyways, so don't worry. Shh…" Kagome said this while petting him, and scratching behind his ears, and on his jaw line.

Eventually he relaxed and let Kagome get out of the car.

"Jeezz…you sure do have some protective issues huh? Don't worry, I'll let you eat _'Lord'_ Sesshoumaru next time we see him. Deal?"

Well…that's an awkward comment.

Why hadn't it occurred to him that OTHER guys would be seeing her half naked?? If he had thought about it, he would have NEVER let her out of the theater without a shirt…AND she insuted him!! AGAIN!!

As Kagome went to her room to throw on a T-shirt, and gather her things, to go back to through the well to the past, Sesshoumaru started to growl again.

"Your lucky I need you…and your petting..."

Kagome came back down stairs, holding a chew toy.

Smiling happily, she threw the toy at him.

He stared at it.

"What is that."

Kagome raised HER eyebrow this time, at the dignified look that Himitsu gave, like he was to good for the toy.

Kagome giggled. "It's a CHEW toy. You chew it."

Himitsu actually raised a furry eyebrow as he licked the chew toy. He moved closer.

Kagome tried to keep from rolling on the floor from laughing.

"Just chew it."

Sesshoumaru picked it up with his teeth.

**SQUISH**

**SQUEAK!!**

Sesshoumaru bit down, and then dropped it, when he heard the odd sound emit from the toy.

"It squeaks Himitsu! Just try it."

Sighing, Sesshoumaru walked back over to the toy, and bit it again, thus making it squeak again. What was this magic?! YES!! ALL BOW DOWN TO HIS AWESOME POWERS OF SQUEAKING!!

Sesshoumaru rolled on his back and started to chew the hell out of the toy.

"ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOME SQUEAKING POWERS!!"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped, dropped the toy, and backed away SLOWLY.

What was happening to him?!

Kagome giggled at the horrified look that Himitsu gave.

Sesshoumaru looked wide-eyed at the toy. What was the world coming to?!?! Next, who knows!! Playing fetch with the human?? Although that didn't sound to bad…

NO!!

Sesshoumaru got up stood next to the door, waiting for her to realize it was time to go.

Kagome shook her head at his immense pride opened the door, now carrying her yellow backpack.

Yes…it was time to go…hehe…Kagome had completely forgotten about Inuyasha and his fleas…oops.

* * *

Kagome started to climb up, with Himitsu in her backpack, practically falling out. Normally Inuyasha would be standing impatiently for her, and would come down and carry her out, but this time…no Inuyasha… 

He was probably still mad that she had pushed him back down the well.

Still straining, Kagome finally made it out of the well with a big huff. Stretching out, Himitsu jumped out of her bag.

Kagome turned to Himitsu.

"Alright Himitsu. How about we go find Inuyasha. I know it's late, but those fleas must be KILLING him."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he followed behind.

* * *

In the woods now, Sesshoumaru knew they were close to finding Inuyasha, when he saw a pair of eyes watching them. But it wasn't any menacing eyes, oh no. It was the fairy's. She gave the look, wait for me, or there'll be even worse consequences look. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, as he stopped, and Kagome continued without even realizing he wasn't by her side anymore.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the fairy came out. (An: The fairy can understand his barking)

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your goddamned mind??"

"I don't appreciate name calling."

"I don't give a DAMN what you appreciate!! The whole POINT of all of this is for you to LEARN and GROW!! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO?!! YOU THREATEN AND STRANGLE THAT POOR GIRL!! Have you LOST YOUR GODDAMNED MIND?!"

Sesshoumaru looked away, with his nose in the air.

"It was her fault. She insulted me—"

"I don't CARE IF SHE CALLED YOU A FRIGGIN CLOWN FROM OUTERSPACE WHO DIDN'T SHOWER ENOUGH AND NEEDED A FACE TRANSPLANT!! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, AND LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!!"

"…."

"She didn't even SAY anything THAT insulting. What'd she do huh, huh?? She accidentally left out the 'Lord' part? THAT WAS IT?!"

Well when you say it like that…

"If that's all—I'll be go—"

"Oh hell no, that's no ALL!! I TOLD you Sesshoumaru! You've GOT to stop being so CONCEITED and help out SOMEONE ELSE for once in your life!! There is NO point in this IF YOU GO AND STRANGLE THE GIRL. I should just let you stay a dog FOREVER, since you don't seem to care to much about my oh so gracious act to actually give you a CHANCE to SAVE your hide—"

Sesshoumaru started growling.

"I'll get it done. It won't happen again." There was no way in hell he was going to stay in this body for the rest of his (very long) life.

The fairy sighed.

"Fine. But now you've got two weeks, instead of two months. Good luck. You're going to need it. Oh, and I'll be watching you Sesshoumaru. Stay out of trouble if you ever want to be changed back." And with that, the fairy went 'POOF' and was gone.

"What. But it's already been FIVE days, plus this morning." (It's probably 1:40 in the morning right then, so it's about the sixth day if I'm correct….)

Oh, he was so going to kill her when all of this was over…

Sesshoumaru sighed as he started to follow Kagome's scent to catch up with her…. the only problem was he didn't need too.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see a crying Kagome running his way.

"What's wrong—"

He was cut off by Kagome, who had decided to fling herself at Himitsu.

Sobbing, she held onto Himitsu.

It was confusing since he didn't see any physical injuries…but he took it in stride.

Sesshoumaru nudged Kagome on the face, as if to ask her what was wrong. He had to know who or what did this to her…

Still crying, Kagome sniffled clumsily, as she choked out, "Inuyasha—Kikyou—kissing."

Inuyasha. He would kill that half-breed if he even—

Kagome sobbed louder.

Only half understanding, he began to lick her cheek, to try and comfort her. Kagome hugged him tighter.

Sesshoumaru almost felt badly for what he did to her earlier…after seeing her…like this…nobody deserved this…she just seemed so...

This was about the time Inuyasha came running into the area.

And that's when the shit blew up.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**HOLY LORD HAVE MERCI!! I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!**_

_**Sorry it took me so long…I'm still trying to update my other stories, AND this one…so much work…along with school…ugh…although, bright side, I DID work on "Careful What You Wish For"….not able to update YET for that story, but I typed up some of the next chapter…TTTT**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! PLS PLS REVIEW!! Hopefully I get more reviews than last chapter.**_

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THE CHAPTER HERE!! Normally I don't do cliffys…but…I couldn't help it…I just had to. It's adding to the plot and all that…don't be mad!! **_

_**And I know that this chapter isn't as funny as the last, and is more drama, but i'm workin on it...besides...i still got a story to get on with, not just comedy...the plot and all...i'll try to make the chapter much better.**_

DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME ANY AND ALL IDEAS THAT YOU MAY THINK OF!! If i can, i'll try to input it in the story.

_**I'll try and update as soon as I can…I can't make no promises on when that'll be though…I need to update my OTHER stories after all…**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Rock on and payce out**_


End file.
